The inventive concept relates to methods for correcting a shape of a device, such as a surface curvature, warpage or flatness, products including structure to correct their shape and methods of manufacture related thereto. The disclosure describes photomasks, methods of correcting errors of the photomask, integrated circuit devices manufactured using the photomask, and methods of manufacturing integrated circuit devices, including examples of a photomask that may be used with an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) photolithography process, a method of correcting errors of the photomask, an integrated circuit device manufactured by using the photomask, and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device by using the photomask.
Recently, the wavelength of light used in an exposure process has been decreased as the design rules of semiconductor devices continue to decrease. Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light may be used in an exposure process. In particular, an EUV lithography process using EUV light having a wavelength of about 10 nm to about 14 nm may be used to mass-produce 40 nm or less nano-scale semiconductor devices. In order to form a plurality of high-density micro patterns by using an EUV lithography process, extensive research has been conducted to develop a technology for transferring a pattern onto a wafer by using a reflective exposure system including a reflective EUV photomask. A pattern on a reflective photomask is transferred onto a wafer through a scanning process. Therefore, a defect of the photomask may cause a defect of a device embodied on the wafer. Various errors may occur in the reflective photomask. Therefore, there is a need to effectively correct various errors of a photomask.